


but i thought...

by kinneyb



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Jaskier catches Geralt cheating, or does he?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 394





	but i thought...

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic written for tumblr!
> 
> twitter: queermight  
> tumblr: korrmin

Jaskier had been performing at the local tavern of a small town when --

He saw Geralt, sitting in the corner, smiling at one of the waitresses, a young woman with dark hair. Jaskier faltered a bit, losing his place in the song before quickly catching up. He had no reason to be jealous; they were together now, right? Geralt was allowed to _talk to other people._

Jaskier would never be one of _those_ people, jealous and demanding and --

The woman circled the table and dropped herself in Geralt’s lap, batting her eyelashes. Jaskier stumbled. Surely Geralt would push her away, right? _Right?_ But then he had _his hands on her hips_ and all he see was red and all he could hear was the ocean rushing in his ears.

“Hey,” a woman said. “You okay?”

Jaskier barely realized he’d stopped playing. He smiled apologetically, tight, and stomped away. He didn’t even bother to pick up the coins that had been tossed at his feet. “Geralt,” he said once he was close enough that he could get a proper look at the woman; she was basically _fucking_ Geralt with her eyes.

He resisted the urge to be _too_ petty. Perhaps the woman didn’t even know they were together. If anything Geralt was the one at fault. But he simply looked up -- the fool -- and said, “Are you finished?”

Jaskier gasped, genuinely shocked because _what the fuck?_

“Geralt, _what_ are you doing?” he asked through clenched teeth.

The woman obviously picked up on the tension, context be damned, because she climbed off his lap and smiled politely. “Sorry, I should probably -- not be _here_ ,” she finished lamely before walking off.

Geralt watched her leave, a crease between his eyebrows, before glancing back at Jaskier, “What do you mean?” he asked as if he hadn’t just been cheating, right in _plain fucking sight._ “She approached me,” he said as if that made it _any_ fucking better.

Jaskier could feel a dozen pairs of eyes watching them. Ever since he’d started singing of their relationship, news had traveled fast of the White Wolf and his lover in the form of a human bard. He didn’t want news of their fight traveling just as fast, so he clenched his fists and said, “Follow me.”

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and stomped out of the tavern. It was a cold night and the chilliness helped quell his anger a bit, but apparently not enough because when he turned and saw Geralt following him, looking far too much like a kicked puppy, he just got angrier.

How did _he_ get off on looking like a kicked puppy when Jaskier had caught _him_ cheating?

“Jaskier,” he said as they were approaching the inn, “What did I do?”

Jaskier took a deep breath and spun on his heels. “Are you kidding me?” he asked in disbelief. “You were letting that woman _all_ over you!” he exclaimed, gesturing wildly. “Right in _front_ of me, no less!”

Geralt stepped closer. “Is that a problem?” he asked, slowly.

“Wh -- are you out of your mind?” he said, putting a hand up, blocking Geralt from getting any closer. Normally he loved being held in Geralt’s arms but right now he needed space. “Why did you think I would be _okay_ with that?”

Geralt went back to looking like a kicked dog. “I thought -- I don’t understand -- Have you not been sleeping with other people?”

Jaskier blinked, once. “Why the fuck would I do that?” he asked, genuinely in shock. He had no interest in anyone but Geralt and he had thought he’d made that _perfectly_ clear.

“I thought you were,” Geralt said but the words fell flat. He obviously no longer believed them. “I mean, we sometimes don’t see each other for weeks,” he said, searching Jaskier’s face. “You never slept with _anyone_ else during that time?”

Jaskier was a mix of angry and confused and just -- _exhausted_. “You really thought I was sleeping with other people?” he asked. “Geralt,” he said, stepping forward. He reached up and cupped the other man’s face. “Have I not made my feelings for you perfectly clear?”

“I mean, yes,” Geralt said, “but we never discussed it and I just assumed...”

Jaskier found his anger slowly dwindling. Geralt had been _honest_ about having little to no experience with relationships, nevertheless _serious_ ones. He should’ve known he’d be a little out of his element. He stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Do you want what we have to be an open relationship, Geralt?” he asked, truthfully wanting to know.

If that was what Geralt wanted, he had no right to judge him for it. People wanted different things, but Jaskier wasn’t sure that was what _he_ wanted. He really _was_ a jealous man.

“No,” he replied instantly. “I just don’t expect you to always wait for me.”

And that --

that was just _ridiculous_.

“I will always wait for you,” he whispered. “Do you know what they say, Geralt?” he asked, smiling softly. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” He leaned up and brushed their lips together, “Don’t get me wrong; I would love to have you all to myself, _all the time,_ but life is more complicated than that and I knew that the first night we fell in bed together.”

Geralt reached down and loosely wrapped his arms around his waist. “But -- “

“Shh,” Jaskier interrupted, nosing at his jaw. “Less talking, more of this.” He pressed their lips together, soft and sweet. Geralt tugged him closer and suddenly there was no anger, just pure blissful happiness because Geralt wanted him and _only_ him. It’d just been a misunderstanding.

They had _plenty_ of those, and they always came out on the other side stronger.

Separating, Geralt was back to looking like a kicked dog. Jaskier frowned, brushing some hair out of his face. “What is it?”

“I -- I _did_ sleep with... with others,” he said, looking and sounding guilty.

There was a surge of anger, almost blinding, but Jaskier quickly squashed it. He leaned forward again and kissed the corner of his mouth, “I know,” he said because _of course_ he did if he thought Jaskier was somewhere on the Continent doing the same. “It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“But I betrayed you,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

Jaskier smiled, “No, you didn’t. We’re both at fault for not using our words.”

Geralt made a face, almost comical, “I’m not good with words.”

“I know,” he said with a grin, “but perhaps we should try just a little harder, huh?”

Geralt nodded without missing a beat. He rubbed his hands up and down Jaskier’s back. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll try.”

And that was really the most they could ever ask of each other.


End file.
